


Giving Thanks

by Missy



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: Banter, Flirting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triana comes back to the Compound for Thanksgiving, and meets an old enemy of her father's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Thanks

“So,” Triana said as she pulled the chopped-up carcass of the turkey from her refrigerator, “you used to do the whole henchman thing…”

“That’s right!” said the ponytailed guy beside her. “But now I’m out for myself. I’m a loner. A rebel.”

Triana’s eyebrow rose. “Are you trying to hit on me by quoting Pee-Wee’s Big Adventure? Dude, I don’t take it from Pete White, and I’ve known him since I was a kid.”

“Oh no way!” Then his eyes widened. “You wouldn’t pepper spray me if I tried…would you?”

“My dad’s a necromancer,” she said, leaning back against the stove and watching him curiously.

“I knew that,” he said, picking nervously at his chin. “But I wouldn’t hit a lady unless she hit me first. Samurai have a code of honor.”

“Now you’re a samurai?” She gave the meat one last squirt of basting liquid before sliding it back into the

“A freelance samurai.”

“I don’t care who you are – just don’t threaten my dad. I wouldn’t have to want to kick your ass,” she replied lightly, and ducked into the brightly-lit living room.


End file.
